


Logo's and fan arts

by Neutralchaos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Art, Multi, fan arts, more to come...maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to put same fan art I've been working on lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize how rough these look. But please bear with me as it's been awhile since I've painted.

[](http://s1036.photobucket.com/user/Rebekah-ann_Williams/media/Mobile%20Uploads/20151212_121731_zps58htxbr3.jpg.html)


	2. arc reactor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to rotate this when I get the chance.... and figure shading out...

[](http://s1036.photobucket.com/user/Rebekah-ann_Williams/media/Mobile%20Uploads/Screenshot_2015-12-31-17-14-30_zpsdxiggyvk.png.html)


	3. winter/bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier/"Bucky" Barnes. Done in pencil. Because who doesn't love some bucky????

[](http://s1036.photobucket.com/user/Rebekah-ann_Williams/media/Mobile%20Uploads/2016-01-02%2011.40.41_zpsakvldvcl.jpg.html)


	4. nsfw- Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried promising myself that I would not draw porn...  
> I failed. So here's some bucky and person of your choice ;)

[](http://s1036.photobucket.com/user/Rebekah-ann_Williams/media/Mobile%20Uploads/2016-01-04%2011.02.22_zps0jrl40a8.jpg.html)


	5. Brock Rumlow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait sketch of Brock Rumlow. On this note I will be posting a new work consisting of all my NSFW pictures

[](http://s1036.photobucket.com/user/Rebekah-ann_Williams/media/Mobile%20Uploads/2016-01-11%2010.08.30_zpsfxzq600m.jpg.html)


End file.
